This invention relates to pet grooming tools and methods for removing loose hair from a furry pet such as a dog or cat, such as loose hair from the pet's undercoat.
Many pets, such as dogs and cats, tend to molt or shed hair. Pet owners generally want to remove the shed hair from their pets to minimize the amount of hair the pets shed indoors and to improve their pets' appearance. The most common grooming tools used for removing shed hair include brushes and combs. Removing shed hair from a pet by brushing and/or combing a pet's fur is a tedious and time consuming project, because the brush or comb tends to miss most of the shed hair.
Some pet groomers have determined that a toothed blade removed from electric grooming sheers is effective for removing shed hair from a dog or cat. The toothed blade includes a relatively sharp blade edge with a plurality of relatively short, comb-like teeth extending from the edge. Although effective in removing shed hair, the size and shape of the toothed blade makes it difficult to hold while combing or passing the blade over the pet's fur. This difficulty fatigues a groomer's hands and arms, thereby limiting the time a groomer can groom pets in this manner.